Latoso, odioso y entrometido vecino
by blue kirito
Summary: Calificativos que le quedan que ni pintados a la pesadilla en la acera de enfrente.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Latoso, odioso y entrometido vecino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Calificativos que le quedan que ni pintados a la pesadilla en la acera de enfrente.**

 **Sinbad x Judal**

 **.**

 **+16 Romance, humor.**

 **.**

Sinbad contempla aburrido la casa de enfrente, desde que la familia Saluja se mudó no es lo mismo. Extraña los maravillosos postres de Anise, la alegre risa de la pequeña Mariam, los sabios consejos de Rashid y la inocencia de Alibaba. Suspira, si hubiese dejado de lado su cobardía, debió aventurarse y confesar que quería llegar a ser algo más que su amigo. ¿Cuándo comprarán el hogar de su amor platónico? ¿Cómo será la familia? ¿Llegarán a clavarse en su corazón como lo hicieran los Saluja? ¿Alibaba? Sonríe con tristeza, es obvio que no. Ahí, prácticamente pegado a la ventana no puede evitar añorar tan buenos tiempos, seis años de convivencia. Bueno, aún tiene mucho por que vivir a sus veintinueve lo que no indica pueda liberarse de la nostalgia.

\- Alibaba... kun...

.

.

Sinbad no tiene idea de si hay algún inconveniente en la mansión o el precio que piden por ella es desmesurado, puesto que en seis meses no han podido venderla. ¿Estaría embrujada? ¿O es tan poderoso su deseo de no ver a alguien más asomado por la tercera ventana del segundo piso? Casi puede contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de su amigo mientras agita la mano para saludarle. Las cálidas fantasías se destrozan al llegar un camión de mudanza de considerable tamaño. Casi se le escapa un silbido, debe ser una familia realmente numerosa. De un auto desciende una chica de larga cabellera negra y menuda cintura que trae puesta una camiseta holgada que permite la apreciación de sus delicados hombros. Un par de hombres bajan un pesado mueble que ladean un poco.

\- ¡Cuidado imbécil! ¡Es uno de mis favoritos!

Los orbes dorados se abren en demasía, con sorpresa. Una dama tan bella y delicada no debiera expresarse así pero, de alguna manera logra llamar su atención. Recarga el rostro sobre la mano y se dedica a disfrutar del espectáculo.

.

.

Pasadas algunas horas.

Judal se tira agotado sobre el sillón, le cuesta creer lo ineptos que son los de la mudanza. ¿Cómo es que uno solo no puede con un refrigerador o una cama? ¿Y se dicen hombres? Se queja para si el que no puede voltear el colchón sin ayuda. Bufa, eso de dar indicaciones es realmente agotador, con todo el trabajo que hizo debió salirle gratis. Cierra los ojos y masajea el puente de la nariz. Tocan al timbre.

\- ¿No puedo tener ni cinco segundos de tranquilidad?

Se levanta con toda la pereza del mundo, incluso arrastra los pies. Siquiera pregunta quién está al otro lado cuando abre la puerta.

\- ¡Muy buenas tardes... !

Casi grita un sujeto con cara de imbécil, en las manos trae una canasta, ¿un regalo de bienvenida? No le interesa, que se joda. Viejo ridículo. Cierra la puerta sin darle oportunidad de continuar y se escucha un cristalazo.

.

.

\- Uh~.

Sinbad aún no asimila la antipática actitud de su vecina que, en un descuido mandó una botella de medio millón de dólares al más allá, de saber que se lo tomaría tan mal... Niega con la cabeza, está siendo demasiado injusto. Con los pocos segundos que tuvieron para conocerse es imposible que se diera cuenta de que llevaba un obsequio, quizá es una chica tímida que se sintió acomplejada ante semejante espécimen de semental. Sonríe confiado, ahora le gusta un poco más.

.

.

El vecinito ese le dejó hastiado, por más que Judal se dió vuelta en el sillón intentando tomar la anterior postura lo consiguió. Ahora no puede dormir por lo que ha de buscar la manera de distraer la mente. Contempla la televisión que desecha en el momento, al ser nueva tiene que sintonizar los canales digitales y eso de buscar las pilas del control remoto como que no, es más capaz de comprar nuevas pero tendría que salir por ellas. Con la consola pasa igual, a saber en que caja dejó los videojuegos.

\- ¡La bocina!

Recordó una enorme que funciona con radio AM, FM y también se sincroniza con su móvil. Sonríe perversamente, la enciende y prepara para poner algo de música" ligera".

.

.

Sinbad se ha quedado embobado con un cuadro en la pared, ¿siempre se inclinó a la derecha? Se ve terrible, le resta elegancia. Toma una escalera pequeña y se sube, coge la pintura que mueve, no le convence, demasiado perfeccionista. Izquierda y derecha en múltiples ocasiones cuando una especie de estallido le espanta, da un salto y al no tener el apoyo adecuado se va de lleno al suelo, de espaldas. Le crujen todas y cada una de las vértebras, la pintura de cien mil dólares se ha rajado por los vidrios rotos del marco. Se levanta tan rápido como puede (lo que no es mucho), se asoma por la ventana que vibra violenta y constantemente. Vaya gustos los de su linda vecinita, dark metal del más pesado. No tiene prejuicios con ningún tipo de música, el mismo es poseedor de varios gustos exóticos pero el volumen, ese si es un problema. Bueno, hablando se entiende la gente.

.

.

Son las dos de la madrugada y el escándalo por fin se esfumó. La mujer debe estar sorda, ¡tocó la puerta durante cuarenta y cinco minutos pero jamás salió! Y decir que no fué el único, diez vecinos más se sumaron. Se pusieron tan histéricos que uno sugirió llamar a la policía, únicamente desistieron gracias a los esfuerzos de Sinbad, de algo debía servirle su talento para la política.

\- Es natural, está lejos de casa, debe ser estrés. Dudo que sea algo de todos los días.

.

.

Una semana completa de entera calma. Si, lo de la música debió ser un caso único. Sinbad sale rumbo al trabajo cuando en su hermoso patio encuentra varias bolsas de basura, abre una y arquea la ceja.

\- ¿Duraznos?

Buscaría al responsable a no ser porque la bella vecina trae a rastras otro paquete. Le es imposible disimular la molestia, ¿de cuándo acá su paraíso es un depósito de desechos?

\- El camión pasa los lunes, miércoles y sábados - dice con voz grave.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si no tienes tiempo puedo hacerlo por ti pero hay maneras, lo que haces...

\- Eso me pasa por querer abonar tu patético jardín.

\- ¿Ah?

Ahora que cae en cuenta son restos de fruta, ¿prepara alguna especie de composta? Cuanta consideración.

\- Si te vas a poner en ese plan...

\- ¡Disculpa!

Sonríe el mayor que vacía el contenido sobre el pasto.

\- Mmm, ¿las pilas se degradan?

\- Obviamente imbécil.

Cuanta ignorancia, y él creyendo que el zinc y cadmio eran venenosos para la tierra. ¿De qué las harán ahora? Debiera mirar las etiquetas la próxima vez que vaya al centro comercial.

.

.

Dos meses más tarde.

\- ¡Judal! - el hombre golpea como demente la puerta - ¡Se que estas ahí!

Se aprecia el bostezo del susodicho que al poco se presenta, con la apariencia que trae resulta evidente que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en dominio de Morfeo. Sinbad se sonroja furiosamente puesto que la chica no trae nada que cubra su torso, tapa sus ojos con las manos.

\- J-Judal... tus p-pechos...

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡Se te ha caído el sostén!

\- ¿Para qué quiero esa porquería?

\- D-dicen que las varillas se clavan pero andar exhibiendose así no es apropiado para una dama.

\- ¿Quién es la dama?

\- Oh Judal - dejó su escondite y le tomó por los hombros, mirándole con lástima - No te menosprecies. Aún si tu lenguaje no es apropiado; eres la mujer, aunque completamente plana, más atractiva que existe.

Una sonora carcajada del de orbes escarlata le descolocó por completo.

\- Que idiota, eres el rey de los idiotas. No, enserio. Es la primera vez que me confunden con una chica...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Soy hombre pues.

\- ¿Eh?

Sinbad se perdió en sus pensamientos, es similar a hundirse en el fango. Su cerebro no logra carburar o conectar ideas. Se encuentra ante uno de los más grandes enigmas de la naturaleza. Para su buena fortuna el menor le propinó tremenda bofetada que casi le sacó los dientes, recobró la razón además de recordar el asunto que le tiene ahí.

\- ¡Me tienes harto! - exclamó lleno de colera.

\- ¿Se supone que me importe por?

\- ¡Me mojaste con la manguera al lavar tu motocicleta! ¡Ni creas que olvido la basura, por tu culpa la tierra se volvió infertil! ¡Te robas toda la comida que pido a domicilio! ¡Pones la música demasiado alto! ¡Esparciste el rumor de que soy una ninfómana insatisfecha... ! ¡Soy hombre! ¡Tus mentiras hacen que todos desconfíen de mi! ¡Solomon-san no permite que me acerque a Aladdin porque piensa que... ! ¡No tengo idea! ¡Y para finalizar, hiciste una fiesta en tu casa a la que por cierto no me invitaste y te dio por usar mi jardín como estacionamiento para tus amigotes!

\- No tengo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡¿Estás sordo?! ¡No tengo amigos! Son socios de mi padre que adora fingir que somos una familia unida. No me agradan pero no tengo de otra.

\- ¿Por qué no te rehusas?

\- Si fuera tan sencillo no viviría atrapado. ¡Se supone que sacara a mis vecinos de quicio y quemaran la casa conmigo adentro!

\- ¿Intentabas... ?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ansío ser libre! ¡La cuestión era hacerle creer a ese bastardo que su hijo estaba muerto! ¡Estoy cansado de ser su marioneta, de vivir con los ideales de otro! ¿Sabes? No tengo idea de si continuaba causando problemas por esa razón. Ver que caías o te molestabas se me hizo divertido, jamás tenía idea de cómo ibas a reaccionar. Supongo que todo terminó, no conseguiré...

Un beso en los labios le obligó a callar, Sinbad hizo distancia, acariciando con dulzura las suaves mejillas del muchacho.

\- Si tengo que seguir este u otro de tus enfermos juegos lo haré con gusto, aún si me matas de un coraje. Curaste mi corazón sin darme cuenta, no dejo de pensar en ti aunque sea para gritarte tus verdades - le afianzó por la cintura - Te protegeré sin importar las consecuencias, ¿puedes confiar en mi?

\- Ya que.

Volvieron a besarse.

\- ¡Achú! - el joven estornuda.

\- Será mejor que te pongas algo más abrigador o podrías enfermar. ¿Qué te parece si luego te invito a comer?

\- Está bien.

\- Iré por la cartera, no tardo.

Judal cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste? - le interroga Kouha sentado a la mesa.

\- Si que tienes talento para meterte a la casa de otros.

\- En-nii está preocupado.

\- Por el matrimonio arreglado entre el zonzo de Hakuryuu y yo. A la mierda la fusión de empresas.

\- Eso no hará feliz a la anciana.

\- Nah la bruja de Gyokuen puede asesinarme cuando se le dé la gana.

\- ¿Seguirás escapando?

\- No volveré a esa jaula. Además encontré algo por lo que vale la pena arriesgarse.

\- Vaya, eres tan distinto. Antes eras incluso más tranquilo que Mei-nii. ¿Es para despistar?

\- En parte pero también estas viendo al verdadero yo.

\- Bueno, me voy. Le diré a En-nii que no logré encontrar al prometido fugitivo pero si a un tipo bastante loco que me cayó muy bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Si se dan cuenta tendrás problemas.

\- Hace tiempo un chico me dijo que hay cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgarse - guiñó.

\- Mmm, ¿sabes qué? Si tengo un amigo.

\- Hasta que lo notas~. Suerte.

\- Cuídate.

\- Tu también - dijo más como advertencia.

Puede que Judal sellara así su destino y con ello le quitara años a su vida pero nunca imaginó que el precio de la felicidad sería tan bajo, mucho menos que estaría en manos de su latoso, odioso y entrometido vecino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je je el reto del vecino fastidioso le queda que ni pintado al SinJu~ XD. Continuación? Nop, en mi mundo perfecto jamás los encuentran XD. Si Sin puede escapar de Jafar también de estos ju ju ju. Hasta otra~ :3.**


End file.
